


He got what he dressed up for

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Bathroom Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Smut, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Just a normal date that turns into something more when Draco dress up and put on makeup  for his boyfriend.





	He got what he dressed up for

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my worst work. but whatever I'm posting it anyways.

Two years after the war. Draco and Harry bought a house in a muggles district, away from the magic and the reputation. Away from the tragic past they had. 

Their lives in the muggles world was fantastic. they went on dates a lot now that no one knows who they are. 

" Dragon are you ready? I'll be in the car " Harry shouted before heading to his car. " I'm coming " Draco shouted back. Then followed Harry to the car.

" Took you long enough " Harry said and kissed his boyfriend. Who was dressed in a white ripped jeans, and maroon blouse. 

" At least I look good " Draco smiled then turned on some music. Muggles' of course. " You always look good " Harry remarked." Oh shut up " Draco blushed and they drove to the mall. 

\- 

"That'll be 155$ " the cashier said and Draco paid for his new shirt. Then gave the bag to Harry, along with the other 3 bags full on clothes. 

" Thank you for shopping, come again" the cashier said. Draco smiled then left the shop with his boyfriend.  
" Aren't you tired of shopping baby ? That's kind of too much " Harry whined.

" Fine Emerald, let's go get us something to eat. " With that said both of them headed to the food court. 

-  
" Haz, I'll go get something. Wait for me here okay ? " Draco kissed Harry's cheeks and left.

He went to Victoria's secrets. Don't judge. He developed a love for lace against his body. He entered the store and smiled at the lace panties on the walls. " Hello sir, how can I help you ".  
One of the workers greeted him.

" Um hey- " he looked at his name tag " - Ian , yeah uh, I want something umm, like that, but black or dark in general " Draco pointed to a white lace and silk panty That he know Harry will be crazy about. 

" Sure, let me get it for you " Ian said and disappeared for a moment before he came with three pieces.   
A dark blue, a black, and a maroon.   
" Here you go " he smiled and gave Draco took all three after a moment of choosing and failing. Paid for them then headed to the bathroom to change. What ? He gotta look hot for his boyfriend. 

After Draco tried on his new piece. He was planning to go back to harry, however he passed upon a store he knew, but never thought he'd enter. Yet he did this time. 

He took a look at the stands around him. And all the people buying the thing he wanted but scared to buy. But no, not today. 

" Welcome to Sephora, how can I help you ? " A nice brunette greeted him. He smiled politely at her and said  
" I'm not looking for anything in particular. Just browsing " the brunette who's name turned to be Helen said enthusiastically " how about I give you a make over ? If that's okay, it's totally free. "

" A make over ? Why not " Draco said. And Helen clapped in joy then led the blonde boy to a vanity. " Okay close your eyes mr- uh " she said. 

" Draco, Draco Malfoy " he said smiling. " Okay Mr Malfoy, close your eyes and relax, I'll finish quickly then give you a list of the products I used, is that alright ? " Helen said while getting the stuff she needs. 

" It's Draco, yeah sure " he did as ordered and Helen started applying the base. " Don't you mind Draco, all brushes are new and disposable for sanitary purposes " Draco nodded 

-

" And.. we're done " Helen said after applying the setting spray. Draco opened his eyes, and took a look at his face. The look was simply elegant. Contorted cheeks and a glittery liner.   
With a dark lipstick that compliments his fare skin so well. 

" That's- wow " Draco looked stunned at his appearance. Loving the way his eyes looking with the maroon shadow and glitter liner. And they way his jawline looked sharper with the contour. " Thank you Helen, I'mma go pay for these stuff then impress my boyfriend. Wish me luck " Draco hugged the brunette thanking her. He paid then walked out the store. Looking fabulous.

" Hey haz " Draco called his boyfriend.  
" Hi dray, where are you? " Harry said asking Draco. Who answered  
" in front Sephora. Meet me there? ". 

" Sure, I'm coming " harry said and headed for his blonde boy. He met him there and as soon as he saw him his heart skipped. His lover is wearing makeup. And he never looked this good. " H-harry ? " Draco said slowly, afraid of what his boyfriend is thinking about his make up. 

" Bloody hell, you look stunning " harry muttered and pulled Draco into the closets bathroom. Locking themselves in the stool. And pushing him against the door. 

" Don't. Do. That. To. Me. Ever. Again. " Harry said with lust in his eyes. Wanting to taste his lovers lips so bad.

" Harry " was all Draco managed to say. Which came out as a whimper.   
" Fuck. Fucking hell " Harry said and slammed his lips with Draco's. Kissing him roughly. Making him whimper again. " Shhh baby, you don't want people to hear me fucking you, do you ? " Harry whispered in Draco ears nibbling of his ears.

" For merlin's sake just fuck me already " Draco whined in a whisper.   
And that was what harry did. 

" Oh fuck harry " Draco whined. Only to get his mouth covered with Harry's hand. While the other one unbuttoned his blouse. Harry was planting wet open mouthed kisses on draco's neck, sucking and leaving marks around the fair skin.

" You like that, don't you baby boy ? " Harry muttered against Draco's lips before kissing him again. He licked draco's lower lip asking for access to the blonde's mouth. Draco happily obligated and let harry roam his mouth with his tongue. Tasting him.

Harry unbuttoned draco's tight jeans exposing the newly bought black lace.  
Harry's breath hitched at the sight of draco's cock swelled up in the delicate material. " You know how to drive me insane " harry whispered against Draco's skin. And kissed the skin right under his belly button. Draco's soft spot. He sucked on it marking his priorities. " All mine " harry whispered again.

Harry stood up to face whimpering Draco again. " Suck " he demanded and put three fingers inside draco's mouth. Draco sucked on Harry's fingers making them wet enough. 

Harry took his fingers out of draco's mouth and slid one into his tight hole. His other hand is closing draco's mouth. He waited a moment. Then started thrusting his finger inside his lover. 

Draco hummed against Harry's hand. Indicating that it's not enough. So harry slipped another one inside of him. While he was thrusting inside him. He pepperd kisses around his stomach. " Being a good boy for me aren't you ? Such a good boy " harry praised Draco while inserting his third finger. 

Harry took the hand he was covering draco's mouth with and fiddled with his own jeans. Still fingering Draco then took out his fingers. And kissed Draco deeply and passionately.

  
" Ready baby ?" Harry asked before positioning the tip of his now exposed dick against Draco's stretched out hole. 

As he pushed himself into Draco. Harry placed his lips on draco's. To keep him from moaning loudly like he usually do. Harry started to move slowly. Earning a few whimpers and tiny moans that includes his name of course.

" Fuck, faster harry, destroy me please" Draco begged harry to fuck him like he wants. So he did that and began pounding onto draco's ass. Again and again.

" Fucking hell.. you're so fucking tight" harry said against Draco's painted lips. While Draco putting his legs around Harry's waist.   
" Oh god.. harry, don't stop.. Please " Draco whined and begged. Much to Harry's pleasure. 

Minutes passed, filled with wet kisses and whimpers. Draco almost screamed when harry began pounding his prostate. Doing it again and again until the blonde boy came. Calling his lover's name. But harry didn't stop here. 

He continued fucking draco's tight arse. Making him come again. As Draco's muscle clenched for the second time. Harry unloaded inside of his baby boy. He then pulled out and kissed Draco deeply and passionately. More romantically. 

" Look at you, wrecked by me. All dressed up for me too. " Harry whispered and kissed Dracos collarbones leaving a purple mark there. 

" H-harry. Let's go home " Draco muttered. And harry laughed and cleaned them up with a wandless spell, dressed back up. Then left the stool. Harry then took all the stuff that Draco bought and they headed back to their car. 

" Couldn't you just use a muffling spell and let me moan like I wanted to ? " Draco complained on their way to the car. Limping slightly. 

" It was better this way. Oh god you looked amazing. " Harry smirked and supported his boyfriend with his other hand. 

" Guess we'll be having another round home ? " Draco smirked back. And harry kissed his temples. And muttered " we sure will, baby boy, we sure will ".


End file.
